


Master

by Rota



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Facials, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Master!Riddle, Scent Kink, Spoilers, Sub!Idia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Lo stivale di Riddle lo colpì in faccia abbastanza forte da farlo gemere di dolore e fargli chiudere gli occhi. Sentì la sua voce colorarsi quasi di sprezzo, assieme a quella solita durezza con la quale era solito trattarlo in quei momenti.-Chiamarmi in quel modo in pubblico, Idia-senpai…Inginocchiato davanti a lui su un tappeto rosso e morbido, il ragazzo del terzo anno sollevò appena le palpebre quando la punta dello stivale premette sotto il suo mento, per sollevarlo. Incrociò quindi il suo sguardo, benché protetto per metà dalla frangia lunghissima.Riddle picchiò il frustino di cuoio sul guanto bianco, in una promessa implicita-Ti sembra appropriato, forse?
Relationships: Riddle Rosehearts/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 3
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa viene fuori dalle ultime traduzioni del capitolo di Pomefiore quindi boh io lo segnalo (oltre che alcuni headcanon che ho fatto con persone terze lokijuhygtfcfvgbhnj). In verità io ho sempre amato sti due perché COSE e quindi niente, buona lettura!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo stivale di Riddle lo colpì in faccia abbastanza forte da farlo gemere di dolore e fargli chiudere gli occhi. Sentì la sua voce colorarsi quasi di sprezzo, assieme a quella solita durezza con la quale era solito trattarlo in quei momenti.  
-Chiamarmi in quel modo in pubblico, Idia-senpai…  
Inginocchiato davanti a lui su un tappeto rosso e morbido, il ragazzo del terzo anno sollevò appena le palpebre quando la punta dello stivale premette sotto il suo mento, per sollevarlo. Incrociò quindi il suo sguardo, benché protetto per metà dalla frangia lunghissima.  
Riddle picchiò il frustino di cuoio sul guanto bianco, in una promessa implicita  
-Ti sembra appropriato, forse?  
Idia tremò e non riuscì a reggere il suo sguardo.  
-M-master, è stata la sorpresa a-  
Un avvertimento: la punta dello stivale gli sollevò ancora di più il mento e bastò questo per far gemere Idia, come se lo avesse colpito ancora. Il collare di metallo al suo collo tintinnò al movimento, e un brivido di freddo lo percorse per tutta la schiena facendolo tremare.  
Ritentò, formulando la frase in modo diverso.  
-È stato un errore dovuto alla s-sorpresa-  
Si zittì quando Riddle portò la punta del frustino sul suo viso. Lo picchiettò appena sulla guancia, poi lo sollevò per spostare la sua frangia dalla fronte; gli occhi giallissimi di Idia brillarono quasi alla luce diretta della lampada, mostrando tutta la lussuria che stavano provando. Riddle gli concesse un piccolo sorriso.  
-Così va meglio., Idia-senpai. Ma dimmi, cosa succede quando una persona fa un errore?  
Idia temporeggiò, troppo preso a seguire i movimenti del frustino e troppo cosciente dello stivale che aveva sotto il mento. Ingoiò saliva, muovendo le spalle contratte con un movimento tirato, inabile a sciogliere il nodo che teneva legati i suoi polsi con la magia.  
Riddle aspettò solo qualche secondo prima di rispondere alla propria stessa domanda.  
-Quella persona deve rimediare.  
Idia tremò – di aspettativa, forse – e Riddle abbassò la gamba solo per aprire le proprie cosce; il ragazzo del terzo anno vide la sua erezione, benché i pantaloni eleganti tentassero di nasconderla. Tremò ancora, prima di sentire la sua soffice risata.  
Vide con la coda dell’occhio che aveva afferrato una delle lunghe ciocche dei suoi capelli, e stava rigirando tra le dita una punta diventata rosa: il suo imbarazzo così palesato da capelli che mostravano sempre il suo umore.  
-Non mi sembra la reazione di un penitente, Idia-senpai.  
Quell’umiliazione gli colorò anche le guance, oltre a intensificare il colore dei suoi capelli, ma non rispose.  
Tremando, si sporse invece in avanti; le cosce erano aperte abbastanza da farlo passare, e quando raggiunse il suo inguine vi appoggiò tutta la faccia contro, inspirando quell’odore intenso.  
Solo uno studente modello come Riddle poteva essere tanto profumato.  
Non riuscì a guardarlo mentre usava i denti per abbassare la zip metallica e poi anche il suo intimo. Al secondo tentativo, riuscì a denudarlo fino ai testicoli, che cominciò subito a baciare con voglia quasi famelica.  
Le dita di Riddle si immersero nella sua chioma viva, diventata di un blu chiaro, ma non tirarono: afferrarono buona parte dei capelli più corti del capo, perché Idia fosse cosciente della presa.  
Le labbra del ragazzo più grande quindi si chiusero su uno dei testicoli e succhiarono, rubando all’altro il primo vero gemito. Ma Riddle lo guardò con furia a stento celata, dall’alto del suo trono rosso e oro.  
-Non tergiversare, se non vuoi essere davvero punito.  
Il lamento di lui si scontrò contro la sua pelle tesa e caldissima.  
Idia allora cominciò a leccare il suo sesso, spargendo saliva dove riuscì ad arrivare; aprì la bocca e lo ingoiò subito, spingendosi fino quasi ad arrivare al suo pube dai peli rossastri – come sapeva piacergli. Si fermò per abituarsi a quell’invasione e sentì i propri occhi appannarsi di lacrime sottili, le guance piene bruciare d’imbarazzo. Non gli diede però modo di strattonarlo ancora, cominciando a muoversi con un ritmo sostenuto fin da subito. Persino il suo sapore era buono.  
Riddle apprezzò molto, cominciò a gemere alla velocità di lui e a gonfiarsi ancora di più tra le sue labbra. La sua mano libera si aggrappò al bracciolo del suo trono, stringendo le dita attorno al pomo elegante.  
Il suo bacino ebbe uno scatto in avanti e Idia gemette, fermandosi per la sorpresa.  
Riddle allora aprì gli occhi e lo guardò con rabbia palese nello sguardo glaciale. Pestò l’inguine di lui col tacco bianco e sentì i suoi gemiti di dolore vibrare contro la propria erezione.  
-Nessuno ti ha dato il permesso di fermarti, Idia-senpai.  
Idia era sull’orlo delle lacrime, riprese a muoversi tra le sue cosce. Quel ritmo sostenuto portò il ragazzo più giovane velocemente molto vicino all’orgasmo e senza più pause fu al limite entro pochi minuti; a quel punto, lo strattonò per i capelli e lo obbligò ad andare indietro, in modo da venirgli in faccia e imbrattare le guance rosse, il naso e gli occhi, persino fronte e labbra con il suo seme bianco.  
Idia tossì mentre lui ammirava ansimante lo spettacolo che era diventata la sua faccia, completamente soddisfatto. Gli sorrise, accarezzandogli le labbra con il proprio frustino.  
-Accetto le tue scuse, Idia-senpai.  
A quel punto, Idia cominciò veramente a singhiozzare – e le sue lacrime brillarono sulle guance sporche, lavandolo un poco.  
Riddle si chinò in avanti per baciarlo con inaspettata dolcezza: il ragazzo più grande si spinse contro di lui per ricevere quel gesto come una grazia sperata, salvifica. E quando sentì il proprio collare slacciarsi, capì che il gioco era finito ed era arrivato il suo turno.  
Riddle lo accarezzò sulla testa, lo pulì in viso con un panno, gli liberò i polsi. E appena lui si alzò, lo attirò a sé in un abbracciò all’altezza della vita, dandogli tanti piccoli, soffici baci sul ventre teso.  
Senza dire una parola, Riddle abbassò le mutande nere di lui e subito si occupò del suo sesso dolorante quanto estremamente gonfio ed eccitato.  
Idia ebbe giusto il tempo di appoggiarsi con gli avambracci, chinato in avanti, allo schienale del trono d’oro, con i capelli lunghissimi che gli cascavano da spalle e fianchi. Subito le labbra dell’altro ebbero il potere di farlo godere, ripagandolo di tutta la fatica fatta. 


End file.
